The Song Remains the Same
by Classless
Summary: The aftermath. Sequel to "Same Old Song and Dance". Rated for Language. One-shot.


**Disclaimer #1: The legal one.**

**Disclaimer #2: If you haven't read my story "Same Old Song And Dance" then this one-shot probably won't make any sense.**

**The Song Remains The Same**

The procedures were a little different in Canada, but it all ended the same way. Jason Albright stood across from his soon to be ex-wife as a bored judge finalized the terms of the custody agreement. He hadn't protested when Casey asked for primary custody of Hannah; he'd mutely accepted weekends and every other holiday.

She let him have the house, not that he'd particularly wanted it. It was all done in her tastes, not suitable for a bachelor. Jason already had buyers looking at it. Sell the house, get a flat closer to downtown, work longer hours, drink more—all part of his master plan to get rid of the doubt and guilt the whole debacle had caused. Of all the things he had imagined for his life, all the paths he could've walked, divorced at 28 was not an event he had foreseen.

--

"Honey, can this wait? I know you're upset about last night, but I really really have to finish going through these depositions. Our first hearing is only in a few days…"

"No, Jason, we need to talk now."

The words were too calm. If Casey had really been upset with him, she would be raging on and talking over him, and he'd be able to reason with her. She always responded to reason, even at her most volatile.

"I'm listening."

"My family just got here, so I have a few minutes to slip away. I'll be at your office in twenty minutes."

--

His mother had flown in from New York to help him pack. He'd told her not to, but, in true Kathryn Albright fashion, she'd insisted. Now he was glad she had. He closed his eyes as the judge read over the final terms of the divorce, not really caring. The paperwork had been signed and sitting on his desk for over a week. This was just formality.

The judge finished and signaled for dismissal. His mom gave him a reassuring smile from her seat, and rose. Unable to resist, Jason glanced over at Casey. She was on the same receiving end of that reassuring smile, but it wasn't Nora who was offering silent support.

It made him a little nauseated to see him looking at her like that. Who the fuck did he think he was, being here? Who the fuck did he think he was, fucking with his marriage? Fucking his wife?

--

She was disheveled, and had obviously been crying, but Jason expected that. He went to hug her, but she shrugged him off.

"How's Derek doing?"

"He had to have surgery on his leg, but the doctors say he should walk just fine with therapy."

"What a relief," Jason paused, trying to judge her reaction. "Listen, baby, I'm so sorry I couldn't make it last night. I never expected them to pile so much on me at the last minute."

Casey smiled. "Jason, right now I don't even care about last night."

"Then you'll have to forgive me if I'm a little confused as to why you're angry with me."

She meandered around his office, straightening his picture frames while formulating her reply. The wait sparked a greater sense of trepidation, made him want to follow her until she cracked.

"I've had the same goals in life since I was twelve. I've always known what I wanted, and gotten it, too." She trailed off, looking intently at his diploma. "You've given me everything I've asked for, and I hope I haven't asked too much of you."

Jason shook his head, frowning.

"I wanted to talk to you today because," she sighed deeply. "I lied."

It was silent except for the sound of the plants rustling under the blast of hot air from the heater.

"I lied to you, I lied to my family, mostly I've lied to myself," she said, prepping herself. "This isn't what I want. This isn't what I want at all."

She looked at him finally, and he saw the tremble of her lip and the tears she was fighting, and he knew what was coming.

"I'll come home sooner. I'll find a different firm, a more family oriented firm, baby." He reached for her, and she brushed his hand away. "We can move. We can move to London. We can move to New York. You can work and I can stay home with Hannah."

"Jason stop!" She was crying now. "It's not about you, and it's not about Toronto, and it's not about your job."

"Then what is it about? Baby, I can fix this if you tell me how." The heartbreak infected his voice, making him plead.

"I want a divorce."

"No! Just tell me what you need and I will do it. Casey, I love you." He caught her hand and kissed it fervently. "I'll quit today, baby, I will."

"Please, don't do this. I hate hurting you like this," she sobbed, throat tight.

"So stop! I can fix this!"

"No, Jason. You're not the one who can fix me."

The anger rushed through his blood. He dropped her hand like it was a snake ready to bite.

"What about Hannah? How are we going to explain this to her?"

"She's only two. She'll heal pretty easily. And we can do joint custody." The sniffles meant that she had stopped crying, but he felt ready to break down any second.

"I can't believe you're talking like this. Joint custody? I'm her father!"

"No," she said, "you're not."

--

His mother shouted after him, but he didn't pay attention to her. He had to sprint to catch up with them as they left the courthouse.

Grabbing her arm, he halted Casey in her tracks. Derek started forward but Casey's hand on his chest stopped him. They just stared at each other for an awkward moment, Casey infuriatingly calm.

"I hope you're happy," Jason choked out. "I hope you're fucking happy."

She hugged him, and both men stiffened. She wore the same perfume, and he remembered the pearl necklace she was wearing from their third date. He could feel Derek's eyes boring into him when she kissed his cheek.

Leaning close, she whispered, "I am. And I hope you will be, too."

**Author's notes:**

**I told myself I wouldn't write a sequel to Same Old Song and Dance, but I was listening to "Portions for Foxes" by Rilo Kiley while perusing some of my older stories, and I was suddenly struck by how fucking horrible it had to be for Jason, Casey's husband. Anyway, the title is another Led Zeppelin song, even though it's not where I drew the inspiration. If you don't have enough Zeppelin in your life, PM me and I'll make sure you get some.**

**Carolyn**


End file.
